


At The Edge

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspiration, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Wingfic, winged!Christian Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Still</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine. FICTION - Something invented by the imagination or feigned; a useful illusion or pretense.

Steve hated living in LA. He loved being close to the night life that supported his music, but hated the noise, smog, and false faces he saw every day. This was the business hub of their careers, so they made the best of things by living as far out of the city as practical. 

He woke up one morning missing the the warmth from the furnace that was Christian Kane. Their bed was cold and the house dark. He was used to Christian having bouts of sleeplessness, so didn’t worry too much. 

The third time it happened in the same week, Steve did start to worry. He was worried enough that when it happened again, the sound of the front door closing woke him. He slipped into his warm sweats and running shoes, and went to hunt down his wayward lover. 

He recognized the road Christian was taking. They had walked this way several times to watch the night sky away from the worst of Los Angeles' light pollution. 

His breath caught in his throat at the vision in front of him. Backlit by the pre-dawn sky, Christian stood on the edge of an outcropping, wings spread to their full glory, wind teasing his long hair like a lover. 

So still he might have been a statue of an archangel, Steve held his breath for fear of breaking the beauty of the moment. 

His heart stopped when Christian fell forward in a bizarre parody of a cliff diver disappearing from sight only to reappear seconds later riding the thermals of warm air rising off the city. He stood still for several minutes as the real Christian Kane exalted in the freedom of the sky. 

Lucky for Christian he had already folded his wings tight to his back before he walked in to their bedroom to get ready for the day. The tackle that landed them in the middle of the bed could have put a serious crimp in his primaries otherwise. 

Much later, hearts and breaths slowed while sweat cooled as they lay sprawled in a pile. 

“Not that I’m complain’, sweetheart, but what brought that on?” Christian asked as he regained his breath. 

Sweat trickled down the side of his face as Steve threaded his fingers through Christian’s hair. I saw you this morning.” 

“You see me every morning, but it’s not often we start the morning with mind blowing sex.” Christian placed a kiss on the sweaty temple. “Mmmm, sweet and salty.” His voice coarse and drowsy. 

Steve pushed himself up on his elbows, propped on Christian’s chest. 

“No. I **‘saw’** you. On top of the hill. It was like…,” he paused and closed his eyes, “it was a Michelangelo painting come to life.” He nipped the whiskered jaw. “My own fallen angel.” He whispered as the blond head lay down on the broad chest. 

Both men became still.

~ Fini ~


End file.
